


mens rea

by meiwai



Series: OFF kinkmeme fills [6]
Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Bad French, F/M, M/M, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiwai/pseuds/meiwai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a fill on the OFF kink meme, as always:</p><p>So, its' like this, alright; the Batter really likes the player, and really wants to bang, and the player knows this, and does everything they possibly can to tease the Batter till' he snaps. Make it long, make it short, whatever, so long as it ends with smut.</p><p>BONUSES</p><p>*The player flirts with Zacharie/Random elsens to get under the Batter's skin</p><p>*When they finally bang, Batter gets really into it and ends up dirty talking in French</p>
            </blockquote>





	mens rea

He’s looking at you again and you know it. You might not be completely omnipotent per say but your awareness, especially as regards your puppet’s actions, is heightened whenever you’re playing the game. You don’t get it. You can’t quite place your finger on it. When you turn backwards to look at him he quickly averts his gaze and it’s nagging at you. What is with him? 

Whatever. You ignore it for now. This has been going on a while. Ever since quite early on in your adventures with the Batter, though you can’t pinpoint when you first noticed all the lingering glances, the slight awkwardness in his refusal to meet your eyes sometimes, the way he-

Your shoelace comes untied. Ugh. You’ve been guiding the Batter through some puzzles and you don’t really want to lose your momentum now but you don’t want to trip over yourself later. You’d probably end up falling into one of the pools of plastic on either side of your current pathway and that would be vile. You grimace at the thought of it. 

“Sorry, hold on a sec,” you say clearly without looking at the Batter behind you and you fold over, bending one knee at an obtuse angle and extending your other leg, stepping forward a few inches so that you can reach down and fiddle with your unraveled shoelace and suddenly you freeze.

You don’t need even a sliver of omnipotence to feel his eyes locked on the curve of your ass. 

You hazard a peek at him from between your arm and leg, upside down, and everything snaps into place. You practically smack yourself for how dense as a brick you’ve been. All those little looks. His nervousness whenever you’re in close proximity. The fact that he’s staring straight at your plush rump as you’re thinking this through.

He wants the booty. 

Well, not to jump to conclusions or anything, so, a correction-

Hypothesis: he wants the booty. 

You tie your shoe quickly, fingers fumbling on the laces and tightening the double-bow a bit more than really needed. You finish. 

You fake a yawn and stretch the full length of your body, arms crossed above your head. You stick your chest out in a long, fluid stretch. Then you lower your hands to your waist and begin to slide them down along your sides, stopping just before reaching your thighs, and when you hear a sharp intake of breath you snap your head back to get a good look at your handiwork- “Hmm? Is something wrong, Batter?”

And oh, yes. 

Something is definitely wrong with your lecherous little Batter. 

He’s struggling with a... sizable problem, if the tenting of said problem in his pants is any indication. You pretend not to notice, though, again, given the... magnitude, of his dilemma, it’s somewhat difficult. 

“N- nothing,” He chokes out, shifting his stance and burying his hands into his pockets. 

Hmm, but the evidence supports the theory. You give him a questioning look as innocently as you can, and then shrug and carry on, a bit more lightness in your step. You hear him struggle to match your pace, uneven footsteps reminding you of his size again with a blush. You marvel for a moment that all of it was for you. 

But any good researcher knows that the best data comes from repeated experimentation. 

\---

“Batter,” you comment, “may I see your bat for a second?”

He raises a skeptical eyebrow. “Why?”

“I can’t analyze its stats without actually observing it, as you’re equipped with it right now. Look, you don’t even need to let go of it, just show it to me a moment...”

You grasp it at the hitting end with one palm, slowly massaging the top as though absentminded. Your Batter stares at nothing but the gentle swiveling motions of your hand. 

“Hmm... it’s the best one we have a the moment, I think...” You run your fingertips up and down its length, steadily reaching lower and lower until you brush his clenched fist at the bottom. He almost drops the bat. 

“Alright, that’s what I suspected, thanks for indulging me.” You smile sheepishly. “Let’s move on!”

“K-kay,” he stutters. 

\---

“Oh, great,” you grumble at a very intentional volume, “that burnt Elsen got its gunk all over me in that last battle.” You hear a noise of disinterested acknowledgement from your Batter, who is loitering just behind you and to the side. 

You continue after a pause, “Ugh, and there’s a stain from the meat fountains splashing on me in that one fight... Batter, let’s go back to Zacharie a moment. I know it’s a superficial thing, but I’ll just ask briefly if there’s anything I could throw on and not have to worry about dirtying.”

Your Batter shrugs a shoulder, not thrilled, but follows you as you backtrack to the room where Zacharie has set up shop. Your grin of anticipation is hidden from him as you speed-walk to the door. “Knowing him, he’ll charge us some exorbitant amount even if I ask him for just a rag...” you trail off, still feigning annoyance. You go through the entrance, the Batter following at your heels, and wait for Zacharie’s short chuckle to subside before addressing him. 

“Zacharie, is there any chance you have old clothes that might fit me, or an unwanted sweater I could take off your hands or something? I’m desperate, here.”

“Ha ha ha. My apologies, dearest puppeteer, but what you see is what you get. I do not stock that which is not useful for your progress in the game.” You hear the amusement in his voice. Snarky self-aware merchant NPC. You exaggerate a sigh. 

“Fine, then- let me think... Zacharie, could I see the old jerseys I sold to you when I was upgrading Batter’s equipment in the last zone?”

“That’s a reasonable request,” He produces the clothing and the names and stat data along with price appear in your peripheral vision. You sort through the menu, choosing the cheapest. Even the resale price is steep. You sigh again, holding the jersey at arms length and examining it. 

“Will this fit me...?” You ponder aloud. It’s the moment of truth. You deselect the clothing for a moment and slowly, sensually as sin, slip your shirt over your head. 

You’ve never been half-naked at the center of attention of two men before. It’s thrilling. Zacharie inhales through his mouth heatedly, sounding a little like an Elsen. The Batter stops breathing entirely. You revel in the power of your toplessness in that moment, re-selecting the Batter’s old jersey and slipping it on, making sure to pose generously as you slip your arms through the sleeves and allow the slightly over-sized shirt to hang off your frame. 

“Remind me again, amigo, why you’re in need of this particular merchandise?” Zacharie breathes out. The Batter is still as death at your side. 

You smile coyly and lean towards the masked merchant. “I needed something I wouldn’t have to worry about dirtying. This will do the trick nicely.” You get even closer to him, way into his personal space, your eyes on the dark pupils on his mask but your attention on the Batter beside you. 

“But you should know that I love getting dirty, under the right circumstances,” you whisper sultrily, right above the mouth on his mask. 

The Batter makes a dying noise. 

\---

“I’m a bit tired, Batter, I’m sorry, let’s stop here for a moment so that I can make sure everyone’s status is Pure and powernap a minute...”

“Powernap?”

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t get much sleep last night...” You gesture for him to sit on one side of a bench and you splay yourself across the rest of it, your head landing neatly in his lap. He jolts forward. He’s half-hard against your cheek. “I’ll shut my eyes just a moment, then we’ll keep going until we reach this zone’s guardian, alright?” You murmur against his stomach. He’s shaking, his grip on the bench edge turning his knuckles white. 

Without waiting for an answer, you nuzzle into his crotch contentedly.

You think you hear a whimper.

\---

You fumble for one of the Fortune tickets you keep in your left pocket and rush to your Batter as the Battle Time text fades. “Where are you hurt?!” You ask with concern. The Add-Ons float away from your Batter on either side, giving you space. 

“Pardon?” He stiffens as you reach up to touch his neck, then his shoulder. “I am not injured, to my awareness, Player.”

“Your health points tell a different story!” That’s a lie. He’s at 100% at the moment. You’re getting better at strategizing his competencies with Alphas’. “It might be somewhere you can’t see or haven’t noticed, gosh, let me check...” 

You run your hands down the front of his chest with urgency. He groans, then bites back the sound. 

“So you really are hurt!”

“N-No, that isn’t... I’m not-”

“Gosh, Batter, just let me help you!” You smooth your palms down his torso and up his back, feeling every defined, taut muscle tighten with your touches. You lower yourself gracefully down, lips lined up with his rapidly growing erection as you hold yourself steady with a grip on both cheeks of his ass. This time, he can’t hold back the groan. He ruts forward. You see it coming and move with him, denying him any sort of friction. 

You hum lightly. “Could this be the injury that’s ailing you so...?” You whisper, breath hot against his thigh, then his cock. You lick your lips and make to get up. “Or could it be that I’m just making things a little hard?”

His eyes are blown wide as you slide up his body, pressing yourself against him, “You knew,” he moans out, and then, “you knew,” he growls.

“And I thought I was the dense one,” you smirk into his jawline. 

He pushes you to the ground, all force and lust and need and desperation, and strips you violently. His own clothing is thrown aside seconds after and he thrusts against you with such vigor you’re afraid he’ll shoot onto you right there without any more of your coaxing. The thought of him coming uncontrollably, covering you in his seed, is a hot enough image to force a groan from you own lips. He stifles the sound with his mouth against yours, hungry and demanding.

He pulls away only to lick and bite at your throat and collar instead, your lower halves still grinding deliciously. You whine as he marks you with his teeth and bruises your hips in his hands. 

“You... god, Player, I want you so... look how I-I’m, J'ai envie de toi desesperement.” His cock is leaking across your naked skin. He lets go of one of your hips to force your legs apart.

You gasp under him as he shoves his fingers into you roughly, twisting and scissoring them inside of you as he sucks at the love marks he’s left on your skin. You lift your hips and gyrate onto his fingers, pleading for more, reaching down and rubbing yourself almost to the point of climax. He forces the digits deep inside of you, massaging your walls as you fuck yourself on his hand and you scream as pulls them back out, his patience gone. 

“Even now,” he growls into your ear, “even now, you tease me. Tu me rends folle. Tu m'excites.” The head of his length presses insistently against your entrance, weeping as he pushes himself into you completely in one greedy thrust. 

You orgasm wordlessly with that first sheathing of his cock inside you and he fucks you through it without mercy, without slowing, wringing broken cries from your lips. Your body tries to milk him, tries to coerce his completion in you but he holds out through sheer will, murmuring “Je t'aime, je t'aime,” against your ear, into your hair, past your lips. You wail out his name like a mantra. It makes him go faster. 

He pounds into you until you feel your climax rising again and the fullness, the feeling of being almost constantly stuffed to the brim is too much to bear. You whimper into his mouth as he nips at your lower lip and holds you down, pins you against the floor with your wrists crossed above your head. He rams himself in and out of your stretched, aching entrance and you writhe against him, crying with pleasure as he finally comes, riding out his final, violent thrusts as the feel of the warmth sloshing inside you brings you to your second orgasm. You’re breathless. 

He whispers words of love as he fills you and holds you close, stroking your skin worshipfully. Sated and drained of energy, you remain under him in his embrace as he kisses your lips. Your tongues fight a halfhearted battle with no loser. 

There’s a long pause filled only by your labored breathing and a satiated silence. 

“You kept us both waiting for too long, my Player,” your Batter says finally, quietly, as he pulls slightly away in favor of pressing his forehead against yours affectionately. 

You smile sleepily, snuggling in his arms. “I had to know if you really wanted the booty.”


End file.
